


How to Break a Spell in a Few Easy Steps

by PuppetMaster



Category: Achi - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster/pseuds/PuppetMaster
Summary: Jeremy's heard the tale for as long as he can remember. A magic castle with a king turned beast as its master. But what will he do when the star of his favorite fairytale ends up being real and also holding his dad captive for unknown reasons?
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	How to Break a Spell in a Few Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been in my head forever so we'll see how it goes. Please correct any grammar mistakes and what not. If you would like to be a beta, let me know and I'll be glad to have you! Will be updating at least once every week. Thank you for reading.

“Tell me again, the story of the beast in the woods”

“Ok, son. But you have to promise me to go to bed.”

“I promise I promise!”

“Alrighty. Now how does it start again? Way in the past, somewhere else?”

“No dad! You have to do it right! Once upon a time!”

“You’re absolutely right. Now ....”

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a wondrous kingdom with a beautiful castle. In this beautiful castle there lived a beautiful king who loved beautiful things. His halls were filled with the finest rugs and paintings. His rooms with rare vases and furniture. His court and balls with the handsomest in all the land. As full as his castle was, his heart remained empty and cold. He did not care for the struggles of his people and spent the nation's money on grand parties rather than helping the sick and starving. The dear king's life might have gone on this way, with his days filled with worthless beauty. But then….

It was a cold night. A storm was brewing in the mountains and moving towards the surrounding villages and kingdom. No winds nor rains could be heard from within the castle walls, however, where the king was holding a ball for the highest ranking of his court. That was until three large knocks were heard at the castles doors.

A lord opened the doors to reveal an old haggard woman. Shivering, the woman crept inside closer and closer until she sat before the feet of the king. Slowly, the woman took her hand from her wrap to reveal a single rose.

“For shelter, my king, from the bitter cold and harsh winds.” Repulsed by her ugliness, the king laughed at her small gift and turned her away. The woman warned the king to not be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When the king dismissed her a second time, the woman's haggard appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The king tried to apologize, but it was too late. She had seen that there was no love nor kindness in his heart. As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a spell upon his castle and all who lived there. A deep, dark forest grew around the castle and the villagers forgot the castle as one forgets what they had for breakfast.

The beast (as he should be known from here forth) ashamed of his monstrous form hid within his castle, a magic mirror his only window to the outside world. The rose the woman had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until the beasts twenty-first birthday. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all eternity...

“What a sad ending.”

“Bed, now Jeremy.”

“But what happened to the beast? Did he fall in love? And how do you know this story anyhow? It’s not in any of the books at the shop, I looked. What? I really did look. It’s not there.”

“I don’t know what happens to the beast Jeremy. It’s supposed to be one of those forewarning stories. Don’t be unkind or you’ll end up like the beast. As for where I heard the story, I don’t know.”

Guess it’s one of those stories born in dreams.


End file.
